Jason's Vui
| ability = Run Away | location = In rotation | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = Jason Reid | story debut = First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! | movie debut = | type1 = #A8A878 | type2 = #A8A878 }} Jason's Eevee (唖畑 のイーブイ Ahatake's Eievui) were originally a pair of Eevee, the male reffered to as Eie (イー) and the female as Vui (ブイ) are a pair of Eevee belonging to Jason Reid caught prior to his first Contest. Jason traded away Eie in exchange for his Aipom. History It is unknown exactly when Jason managed to capture both Eevee, but it is assumed he did so after his Gym Battle. One of the Eevee is quite possibly the Eevee that he saw back in Illusion Forest. He used them in First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival!, in his first Pokémon Contest. They won him the appeals round easily, but before the Battle Round, he sent them both to Professor Changi. Physiology Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. Eevee has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. Its design appears to be based specifically on the fennec fox, a small fox like animal that are found in desert like areas. It and its evolutions also have traits of raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Eevee are quite rare, but are able to live almost anywhere, as they may evolve to suit their surroundings. Abilities and Traits Eevee has an irregular genetic code and can sometimes evolve in accordance to its environment. Seven evolutions for this Pokémon have been discovered so far. Three of these evolutions are the result of Eevee being exposed to either a Fire Stone, Thunderstone or Water Stone. Two more of the evolutions involve maximum affection with the Trainer and accordance to the time of day. The final two evolutions are the result of training in two specific areas, Eterna Forest and Yaguruma Forest, and Route 217 and Spiral Mountain. Most of Eevee's offensive moves are Normal-type attacks such as Tackle and Quick Attack, but it can also bite its opponents and use Shadow Ball. However, it's unique in that it is unable to learn most other elemental attacks that other normal-types can utilize, at least not in its current state. Eevee can also learn supportive moves such as Helping Hand and Wish. Eevee is one of few Pokémon that can learn Trump Card. Some Eevee have the ability Adaptability, which makes any Normal-type attack that they use become stronger than when used by any other Normal-type Pokémon whose attack power is the same as Eevee's. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. This code may also shed some light on one of its abilities, Adaptability. Eevee are considered naturals for Pokémon contests, due to their cute appearance and that they easily listen to the commands of their Trainers. Moves Used